Diary of A Girl
by huggablemeeee
Summary: 3 words: My summaries suck. Well just please read the story and press that little button called review! This thing is for mature people because of contents.
1. Sharpay Evans

Diary of A Girl: Chapter 1: Depressed

**Diary of A Girl****: Chapter 1: Depressed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for this so called Gabriella Montez diary entry.**

**My dearest Diary,**

_**Today was the worst day of my life. My BFF Sharpay won't go online ever again on myspace I can't believe it. I know we never met each other, and we only knew each other for a few months, but it feels like we've known each other forever! I should meet her someday. What if we go to the same school? Well, there's this girl in school. Her name is Sharpay, too. Unbelievable, right? **_

_**"Hi Sharpay." I told Sharpay, my schoolmate. "Montez. Why are you talking to me?!" Sharpay practically yelled at me. Good thing I'm strong. "Back off Evans!" Troy Bolton, the basketball captain, warned her "Whatever, Bolton. Montez, answer my question. What do you want from me?" Sharpay said to me. "Well, I have this friend on the internet. Her name is Sharpay. And I know your name is really unique. I was wondering if you were SharpayFab005." I told Sharpay. "Montez, I am speechless. Are you Gabbi4ever998?" She asked me. "Yeah. So I guess we're the inseparable girls?" I asked Sharpay. "OMG! We're best friends and enemies at the same time!" Sharpay squealed. "Bolton, you may leave." Sharpay and I told Troy. **_

_**Sharpay was actually my BFF. I can't believe it either. We have a lot of catching up to do! We're going shopping tomorrow after school. She said she'll buy me an outfit, do my make up, and fix my dull brown locks into short, black hair. I love her so much already! But I know I can't let her pay for it all. I have to pay for at least half of it. **_

"_**Gabbi, I'll pay for it. You're my long lost friend. Actually, you're my only friend." She whispered. That's the Sharpay I know, always sharing secrets. She only opens up to me, even though she has a twin brother. I love her so much. And to be honest, she's the only friend I have, too. Taylor is just so mean to me now, so I was left friendless. Kelsi got together with Jason and didn't have time to hang out anymore. And Troy, with the dreamiest eyes, has never talked to me once. But he defended me from Sharpay. But didn't even talk to me or look at me. Maybe he has a thing for Sharpay. I've been crushing on him ever since I went to East High.**_

_**"Hey Sharpay, remember when we first joined myspace?" I asked Sharpay. "Yeah. I think we were 6 then. Way too early for myspace." Sharpay and I giggled. "Remember when we used to call each other nicknames?" I laughed. "Don't even call me that, Gabu!" Sharpay teased me. Ugh! I can't believe she called me that! **__**In public.**__** "Sharpoo!" I teased Sharpay. "Ugh! Gabbi can't believe you said that. So after school tomorrow ok? Meet me in my car." Sharpay said to me. "Ok, Pay! Love yah! Mwah, mwah!" Me and Sharpay gave air kisses on each other's cheeks.**_

_**After talking to Pay, I felt much happier. She offered to help me win Troy Bolton's heart. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was going to get a boyfriend no matter what. I pretty much spent the rest of the class thinking about my encounter with Pay-Pay. **_

_**That's it for today my dearest diary. So maybe today wasn't really bad at all. It felt better and better when I went to school. I'll write on you tomorrow. Mwah!**_

_**Love FOREVER!**_

_**Gabbi Montez**_

_**Gabriella Montez.**_


	2. Troy kissed me!

Diary of A Girl: Chapter 2: Shopping With Pay-Pay

**Diary of A Girl: ****Chapter 2: ****Shopping With Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: Nah, nah. You know what this piece of shit means. I DON'T OWN ANY DAMN THING! And they won't let me…**

_**My dearest Diary,**_

_**I guess you could say I look way much better now. Actually, I think I look beautiful. Yeah. Sharpay has now made me beautiful! Oh my gosh, shopping with Sharpay is so fun! I love her so much. But she knows I have my heart set out for Troy Bolton, teen heartthrob. I would love to kiss him passionately all day. I hope he's my first kiss. But, I know he won't be my boyfriend. I'm too geeky. Everybody thinks I'm geeky. And I hate it. Only Pay-Pay knows that I love him.**_

_**"Gabbi, why don't you just ask him out? You look way cooler now that I've done you." Sharpay told me. "You didn't think I looked cool without the stuff you did to me?" I asked her playfully. "Ugh! Will you ever learn?" Sharpay pushed me towards Troy. No, I can't do this. I can't! What if I said words that don't make sense? Oh no. I needed help from Pay-Pay.**_

_**"Hi Troy. How are you?" I managed to stutter. "Oh, I'm good. How are you Gabriella?" Troy replied. "I'm ok. Listen, I wanted to ask you something." "Hmm? What is it?" "I… I… I uhhh…" I couldn't think of what to say! "Friday, 7:00, I'll pick you up. By the way, you look beautiful Gabriella." "It's a date then. And thanks." Troy kissed me on the cheek. Wow. The school hottie actually kissed me on the cheek! "Don't forget!" Troy yelled, as he was walking to class. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I whispered. **_

_**"Gabriella Ann Montez! Tell me what happened right now!" Sharpay squealed after I talked to Troy. "Pay-Pay, he kissed me on the cheek." I blushed. "Gam-Gam! I'm so happy for you!" Sharpay calls me Gam-Gam because of my name. **__**G**__**abriella **__**A**__**nn **__**M**__**ontez. Gam-Gam. Hehe. "I love him more than ever." I sighed and thought about him. The bell rang as I was about to imagine me and Troy kissing passionately. Damn bell. It always rings when you don't need it and **__**doesn't**__** ring when you need it. What have I ever done to you, you damn bell!**_

_**Pay-Pay dragged me to our class since we have all classes together ever since 1**__**st**__** grade. I guess we were really meant to be friends. I kept thinking about Troy and Friday for the rest of the day. **_

_**LUNCH TIME!**_

_**"Hey Brie. How's it going?" Troy asked me, sitting beside me and Sharpay. "I'm impressed; you're the only one who has the guts to call me Brie. I'm good. How about you?" "Hello? Let's not forget I'm in the room!" Troy and I laughed at Sharpay's reaction. "Hey, I forgot. Can I have your number and you're address? I forgot to ask for it." "Cute but forgetful. I really like you Troy." "I love you too." "WHAT?!" "Uhh, I'm in love with you ok? I never wanted to tell anybody. Not even Chad. If he finds out he might think I'll get distracted from basketball." "I love you too." I handed Troy my phone and he handed me his. Next thing you know, we were texting in class. Haha.**_

_**LOVE FOREVER!**_

_**Gabbi Montez**_

_**Ok so this chapter wasn't based on my life. R&R!!**_

_**Gaby**_


	3. Txtng wid Twoy

Diary of A Girl: Chapter 3: Texting

**Diary of A Girl: ****Chapter 3: ****Texting.**

_**My Dearest diary,**_

_**This is what me and Troy were texting during history. God. History is boring. Even though I'm at the top of the class. Ha-ha.**_

_**Brie.**_

_**History is killin' me. **_

_**Troy. **_

_**Troy.**_

_**If u wre ded den I wud b ded.lol**_

_**Im brd 2. Wat r u up 2? (A/N: What kind of question is that? Lol)**_

_**Brie.**_

_**Brie.**_

_**Dying. Duh. Lol**_

_**Tutor me ltr? I need my grds up. And another kiss frm u.**_

_**I cnt stnd being away wid u.**_

_**Troy.**_

_**Troy.**_

_**Hu r u n wat haf u dun wid Troy?**_

_**N yea. I'll ttr u ltr. Cnt wait 2 kiss u Troy!**_

_**Brie.**_

_**Brie.**_

_**Sve it 4 d date. Lol**_

_**Troy.**_

_**Troy.**_

_**I miss u Twoy. I miss ur huggies.**_

_**Brie.**_

_**Brie.**_

_**Haf we evn huggied? I thot we just kissweed.**_

_**Kissweed. Snookums. Lol**_

_**Troy.**_

_**Twoy.**_

_**I dnt thnk s. lol**_

_**Snookums.**_

_**Snookums.**_

_**Awww, u hvnt hd 1 of Twoy's huggies.**_

_**Crap. I hngry. I want a cookie. BAD. Lol**_

_**Twoy Bowton.**_

_**Twoy Bowton.**_

_**I wuv u Twoy Bowton. Mwah!**_

_**Snookie Cookie.**_

_**Snookie Cookie.**_

_**I wuv u 2 Snookie. Lol**_

_**Luvin' Puddin**_

_**Luvin' Puddin**_

_**Puddin? I wuv pudding.**_

_**We tlk lyk retrdd bbis. Lol**_

_**Frooty Tooty.**_

_**Frooty Tooty.**_

_**Tlk 2 u ltr hunny bunny. Wuv u hnny bnny.**_

_**Ur oficlly my new gf. Period. U may only reply once aftr**_

_**Dis. XD**_

_**Luvin' Puddin**_

_**Gmmi Bear.**_

_**Ur my new bf. I love you gmmi bear.**_

_**So mch. Mwah!**_

_**Hnny Bnny.**_

_**Hnny Bnny. **_

_**Fud tlk mks me hngry. Eat wid me?**_

_**Hang out at my hse. Parents aren't home.**_

_**I prmse we wnt do anytin drty. I swr hnny bnny.**_

_**Gmmi Bear.**_

_**End of Conversation**_

_**I just love Troy Bolton. My sweet little Gummi Bear.**_

_**LOVE FOREVER!**_

_**Gabbi Montez**_

_**Snookums. Cookie. Hunny. Puddin. Lmao**_

_**What kind of names are those? Hate them, now I'm hungry. Grrrr**_

_**-Gaby**_


	4. Tutoring Troy

Diary of A Girl: Chapter 4: Tutoring Troy

**Diary of A Girl: ****Chapter 4: ****Tutoring Troy.**

_**My Dearest Diary,**_

_**Ugh. Troy is just so advanced for me. But I still love him. I'll tell you why he's advanced for me. I mean socially, not academically. Ha-ha.**_

_**I arrived at Troy's house. He opened the door. He leaned on the door frame and ran his hand through his hair when he saw me.**_

"_**Hey babe, how are you?" He kissed me.**_

"_**I'm good now." I winked at Troy.**_

"_**Let me help you with that." Troy got my books and placed them on the coffee table. He winked at me and dragged me to his house. Ahh, the famous Bolton wink. It's so attractive.**_

"_**God, I love that wink. And stop trying to look hot. You already are."**_

_**Troy cut me off by kissing me so passionately. After a few minutes, I pulled away.**_

"_**Honey, shouldn't we study?" I caressed his fabulous hair.**_

"_**Nah, nah, nah. Whatever babe." He kissed me so passionately. **_

_**After a few seconds, I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I whimpered softly. He wandered around my mouth, like it was a dark cave. Then I felt his tongue gently "massage" my tongue. It felt so good. We were practically locking tongues. Ha-ha. (A/N: Why can't he do that to me!)**_

"_**Oh Troy… You make me feel so special." I whispered against his lips.**_

_**Troy began kissing my neck. I whimpered softly. I tilted my head backwards giving Troy full access on my neck. Should I go on? Definitely!**_

_**Troy bit a small part of my collar bone tenderly. It's a love bite. Ugh! It felt so good!**_

_**I suddenly felt Troy's hand brush against my breast. I shuddered.**_

"_**Troy, you promised."**_

"_**I couldn't help it. You're too sexy."**_

"_**Touch it all you want but you can't see them."**_

"_**Can we do "it" some other time?"**_

"_**Better get a condom first." I winked at him.**_

_**Gently, Troy started kneading my breasts. I was screaming of ecstasy. It felt so good. I wish he could do it all they long. I suddenly felt an unusual springing around my lower region. Troy continued kissing me passionately, and continued kneading my breasts. Oh God! He was so good at it. I wish it could go on forever. I'm still 17. I'll wait until Troy and I are 18 to do "it". I'm not ready yet. I know it.**_

"_**Gabriella, I love you. Do you want more?"**_

"_**Troy, no. I'm sorry, it could lead to sex."**_

"_**You know I would never force you."**_

"_**Thanks Troy. I love you." I kissed him with all my heart.**_

_**Well, I went home after that. It felt SO good. See you tomorrow D. Love Troy!!**_

_**LOVE FOREVER!**_

_**Gabbi Montez.**_

_**Wee! I do not know how I do it. Seriously. Lol**_

_**R&R! **_

_**Gaby….. WEE! I wish Troy did that to me. Lol **_


	5. Texting Troy again

Diary of A Girl: Chapter 5: School

**Diary of A Girl: ****Chapter 5:**** School**

_**My Dearest Diary,**_

_**I'm so sorry about my last entry. I couldn't help it. And I know what Troy did to me was disgusting. It was despicable. Yet it felt so good. You know what? I'll wait until I graduate college. Then I can be with him forever.**__** If **__**he proposes to me. But I bet he will. Its true love. You can't mess with it. I wonder if his parents found out. I've been watching Troy at basketball practice lately. He seems to be off-track. I hide from him, so he won't be distracted. Troy hasn't been himself in basketball practice lately. Is it because of me? (A/N: DUH!) This can't happen D, it can't. (A/N: Brie calls her diary D. I call my journal J. lol) If Troy's going to be like this, we have to break u. Even if we got together just 2 days ago. I guess it must be true love. Just a few days and you're already distracted. Ha-ha.**_

"_**Hey baby, how's it going?" I kissed his cheek lovingly and grabbed my lunch tray. **_

"_**I'm great now that I'm with you." He winked the famous Bolton wink.**_

"_**You are so sweet."**_

_**We finished eating our lunch. We headed up to the rooftop garden to have some private time. The whole student body has been giving us ice-cold stares. Whenever Troy and I hold hands, they give us those stares. It's not comfortable, trust me. I mean, a geek with a jock? Crazy. Troy told me ignore them. I did. His theories always work out.**_

_**Sharpay has been absent for quite a while now. I think something's up. I'll go to her house tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow. I'll run up that concrete floor, up to that giant mansion. She is so rich.**_

_**God, I miss Troy. I miss those dreamy eyes. Bright blue, unforgettable eyes. And that brown luscious hair. Wavy and also straight. I've been thinking about Troy so much. We text messaged each other a while ago, before I wrote this entry. I'll show you. **_

_**Babe,**_

_**Save me frm brdm Troy!**_

_**Love: Brie**_

_**Babe,**_

_**Hw? I know! Cn we mke-out?**_

_**Love: Troy**_

_**Babe,**_

_**God, u r adctd. I wna c ur eyes Troy. N kss dat cute nse.**_

_**Love: Brie**_

_**Babe,**_

_**I wana c tht grgous smle n jet black hair. And kiss those bright pink lips. **_

_**Love: Troy**_

_**Babe,**_

_**What if we have a kid?**_

_**Love: Brie**_

_**Babe,**_

_**What do you mean, hun?**_

_**Love: Troy**_

_**Babe, **_

_**I mean, what if we get married and have kids?**_

_**Love: Brie**_

_**Babe,**_

_**I'm determined to put a ring on that finger. ;)**_

_**Love: Troy**_

_**Babe,**_

_**Can't beat that. Lol**_

_**Love: Brie**_

_**Babe,**_

_**It's 9:00. You have to get some sleep ok?**_

_**I don't want you to sleep during class. Love you babe.**_

_**Love: Troy**_

_**Babe,**_

_**All right, you win. I'll sleep now. Good night Troy.**_

_**Love: Brie**_

_**Babe,**_

_**Good night Brie.**_

_**Love: Troy**_

_**That's what we talked about. Well, it's 9:30. I have to sleep. Troy's probably worried right now. Ha-ha. Good night D, talk to you tomorrow.**_

_**Love forever!**_

_**Gabbi**_


	6. At Troy's

Diary of A Girl: Chapter 6: French

**Diary of A Girl: ****Chapter 6: ****French.**

_**My Dearest Diary,**_

_**Have I told you that I'm a straight A student? Well I am. I love foreign languages. They're so interesting! So far, my favorites are: Italian, French, Spanish, and Tagalog. There are just so many words! (A/N: I'm Filipino. I just had to put Tagalog in!)**_

_**I visited Sharpay this afternoon. To be honest, I thought she was out shopping, but when I found her, she was lying down on her bed, as pale as she'll ever be. Pneumonia, I thought. I guess so. I asked her what was wrong and all she could say was "Pneumonia." Wow, I was right after all!**_

_**Poor Sharpay, she must be taking this real hard. **_

_**After I went to Sharpay's house, I went to Troy's. He was all alone in his house, again. When I entered his house, (I had an extra key to his house) I saw him on the couch, just in his green boxers. "Brie, what are you **_

_**doing here?" "You don't want me here? Okay, I'll leave." "No! I was just surprised you saw me in my Pajamas." "Pajamas? Isn't that your underwear, babe?" "No babe, it's my underwear AND my pajamas." "Oh, ok!" Troy walked over to me, exposing his well toned body. "What are we doing today? And why aren't your parents home?" "They went out again." "Really? OMG! That's so great, Troy." "I was thinking of throwing a party. Wanna come?" "Party? Without parental supervision?" "Oh c'mon Brie. It's not like you'll die." I scoffed. "Troy, I'll think about it. Meanwhile, let's do this." I kissed him passionately. His tongue entered into my mouth, again. Let's say we did the same stuff the last time I went to his house. Only a bit dirtier. **_

_**As Troy was massaging my tongue, I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away after 40 seconds for oxygen. He then started kissing my neck with wet, open kisses. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it towards my neck, wanting more. We started kissing again, and while it was so intense, he started lifting my shirt. I raised my arms up so he can take it off. He took it off. He looked at my black lacy bra with a pink ribbon in the middle. I blushed. He then started kissing me again, and soon our tongues began wrestling with each other. This was so better than before. He carried me up to his room, still kissing each other. He laid me on his bed and sat down beside me. We pulled away for oxygen. I stood up, took my pants off and grinned at Troy. He was amazed by the look of his eyes. I was wearing a black lacy panty to match my bra. I could tell Troy wanted to taste more of me. Forget about until I'm 19. Let's just do it now.**_

"_**Babe, you have a condom?" "I had a feeling you would say that Brie. And yes I do." **_

_**We started kissing passionately again. Our tongues were wrestling with each other again. I suddenly felt his hand brush past my bra hook. I pulled away when I felt my bra fall on my lap. "Troy, they're not that big, ok?" "Brie, they're perfect." He started to kiss my neck again, and kneaded my breasts tenderly. It felt so good! So different, but good. He stopped kissing my neck and just started sucking my nipple. I let out screams of ecstasy, and gasped for air. His hand pinched my other nipple, and he continued sucking the other. He stopped sucking it, and trailed his tongue to my other awaiting breast. He repeated the same process, only making my lower region tingle. **_

_**I decided it was my turn, while he was sucking my nipple, I grabbed his "balls" (A/N: What else should I call it?) through the thin layer of his boxers. I felt him jump. "My turn." I winked at him. I pulled down his boxers and was amazed at the look. I've never seen one before. I grabbed it and put the tip in my mouth. While I was at it Troy pulled down my panty. I put his whole "thing" into my mouth and I heard Troy gasp for breath. **_

_**Well that was it. I'm sorry. That's all we went through. I didn't want more. I knew we were going to do it when we were drunk anyways. Ha-ha. Maybe we'll do it completely next time. I'll tell him to save that condom. Ha-ha. I love Troy!**_

_**Amor para siempre, (A/N: Love forever. It's Spanish)**_

_**Gabriella Montez**_


	7. Sunday Dinner

**Diary of A Girl: ****Chapter 7: ****Je t'aime Troy Bolton**

_**A/N: You guys will barely see dirty scenes. But once in a while it will pop out. Lire et de**____**l'examen! (Read and Review in French. You guys can use it too!) ROMANCE HERE WE COME!**_

_**Mon cher journal,**_

_**Told you I know French. Haha! I am so awesome. Ha-ha. **_

_**Troy took me to a restaurant called Je T'aime. It's a French restaurant! Eeep! And most of the waiters came from Paris! Oh my gosh, I would love to go there. Romantic, beautiful, and stylish! Ha-ha. So as I was saying, they spoke French mixed with English. You should've seen Troy's face when they were talking. It was the funniest look I've ever seen in my entire life! Oh man, I should've taken a picture! **_

_**After dinner, we drove to the beach. And might I say I looked fabulous that evening. I was wearing a red dress just above my ankles with a silver hand bag that will only fit my sidekick, my wallet, and my key to the house. I was wearing silver stiletto heels. (A/N: While you review, give me more brands of shoes. I am clueless!). Yes, heels. While we were at the beach, I took my heels off and left it on the sand. Who would steal them anyway? Troy was wearing a suit. And he looked dashing! We walked on the sand, our fingers entwined. It was a romantic evening.**_

_**I got cold after 30 minutes of walking slowly on the beach. Troy took of his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. He's a gentleman. I love him so much!**_

_**"Brie, I have something to tell you." "Yeah, what is it?" "We can't have sex. Not until we're ready, Brie." "Fine with me. I only wanted to do it because I know you'll be happy. It's just that when you love someone all you want to do is make them happy." "I love you too, Brie." He kissed my forehead. I don't want to get pregnant when I'm 17. It just seems inappropriate. Not that giving the world more people to take care of it is bad, but this always leaves to bad starts. Drop the subject.**_

_**Quand on aime quelqu'un plus que tout, tout ce que vous voulez faire est de les rendre heureux. Ça fait mal quand vous les voyez triste, et vous venez de le sentiment d'espoir quand ils sont autour. Je pense que moyen autour de vous.**_

_**When you love someone more than anything all you want to do is make them happy. It hurts when you see them sad, and you just feel hopeful when they're around. I feel that way around you.**_

_**That's what I wanted to say to Troy. Well I sort of did, but at the same time didn't. Ha-ha. Confusing, right?**_

_**We continued walking. After a few minutes we walked back to my shoes and lay down on the sand beside it. I could just stare at the ocean all night. It's beautiful. It's like Troy's eyes when it's dark. And that's how it looked now. I turned to face him and he faced me. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Those were the things that describe him the most. When it's a dark shade, he just feels so peaceful. When it's a normal blue shade, he feels normal. And when it's a crystal blue shade, he's happy. I look **_

_**into his eyes when he's with me. And I see that shade, that crystal blue shade. I can tell he's happy with me, and I'm happy with him. This has been the best 3 days of my life. Wow, 3 days and we almost had sex? I bet for Troy's past girlfriends just 3 minutes and the girl already lost her virginity. Awkward.**_

_**J'adore Troy, tellement. Il est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivé à moi. Je n'oublierai jamais lui. Je l'aime toujours!**_

_**I love Troy, so much. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never forget him. I will love him forever!**_

_**I miss Shar terribly. She's paler than a grandma with 8 painkillers and a bottle of whiskey. (A/N: I don't get it either. Lol) What did I just say? I sound like Miley Cyrus! Oh yeah, Miley is one of my girls. But she went out of town for a few weeks. She's on tour actually. She's actually a Popstar called Hannah Montana! She told the principle she'll be gone because of family issues. I think it was pretty convincing that's why he let her go. She's irresistible! She is so cute! That smile is just adorable! Her clothes, oh, her clothes! It's a revolving closet! And she has all the latest fashions! She's even more updated than Shar. But Shar doesn't mind. We all miss Miley terribly. **_

_**It's a shame Troy doesn't know Miley. Her similes and metaphors get Shar and I cracking up! Miley will be back in 3 weeks. She's been gone for 3 weeks now. (A/N: Forgive me, I don't know how long a tour is!) The minute she steps into that school, Shar and I will be right beside her! And don't forget Troy. Ha-ha.**_

_**I love Troy, ever so dearly. I would never let him go, because I know he'll never leave. Troy isn't like that. Troy's actually a really nice person now. I guess I changed him. He used to be a player. You know, he dated 1 girl a day. He would walk around all day with a girl in his arms; and on his lips. Then they went home together, and sooner or later they would have sex. I would know. I walk by his house on the way to mine. I heard her screams, gasps, and winces. It wasn't pleasant to the ears.**_

_**So far, I've heard 18 different voices coming from his room. His parents never seem to be home. Freaky, right?**_

_**I snapped back to reality and stopped thinking about my past. **_

"_**Gummi?" "Where'd you come up with that, babe?" "I don't know. It just popped up. Like a random make-out session with you!" I giggled. "Oh really? As random as this?" He kissed me passionately. When the need for oxygen grew larger, we pulled away. ""Yeah, like that." I giggled. "I'm random? No way! I thought I was predictable." "C'mon. Take me home ok?" "Sure. Anything for you." He kissed me on my cheek and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. **_

_**After that, I was just glad to be home! I felt so tired, I could collapse any moment. Troy walked with me to my front door. Mom wasn't home though. Mom was on a business trip. She'll be back next Monday. (A/N: It's Sunday, so Gabby will wait for a week to be with her mommy or something)**_

"_**Shit!" Troy interrupted my thoughts. "What happened babe?" "It's 11:00. I'm locked out now." "Wanna sleepover here?" "Ok. Then that means I'm going to have to wear a polo to school **_

_**tomorrow. Aw, man!" Poor Gummi. "I'll wear a dress tomorrow so we'll match. Not too sophisticated, not too stylish. I have the perfect one!" "Cool. Ok, where do you want to sleep, the bed or the couch?" "The bed would be fine, unless it's filled by somebody else." "Ok then. You're sleeping beside me!" I led Troy up to my room and we got dressed into our pajamas. **_

_**Troy's sleeping now, I only write at night at the end of the day. Troy looks so cute when he's sleeping. Good night D. I love Troy!**_

_**Amor para siempre,**_

_**Gabriella**_


End file.
